


Sonny

by Forthediehards



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kaj belongs to my best friend, M/M, Sa'ti is mine, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthediehards/pseuds/Forthediehards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t you have enough plants?”</p>
<p>Kaj makes a sound similar to a scoff, placing the pot down gently and shooting Sa’ti a very matter-of-fact glance. Sa’ti knows that eyebrow quirk, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t interested in the response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonny

“What is that?”

Sa’ti knows very well what it is. It’s a tiny clay flower pot with bumblebees painted across the sides. He knows very well what Kaj intends to put in it, also, and he’s all but amused as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“Don’t you have enough plants?”

Kaj makes a sound similar to a scoff, placing the pot down gently and shooting Sa’ti a very matter-of-fact glance. Sa’ti knows that eyebrow quirk, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t interested in the response.

“First of all, no, and second of all, this plant is going to be our plant, not just mine.” Kaj tells him sternly, revealing a small packet of sunflower seeds that had been hiding against his arm until now. “You like the plants too, don’t you? So I figured we could raise this one together.”

Sa’ti blinks in shock for a moment, taken back at the serious and touching response. He had been expecting something more along the lines of “shut up” or any other incoherent grumbling under Kaj’s breath, but he’s pretty sure he likes this warm feeling in his chest much better.

“When did we go from boyfriends to plant daddies?” Is Sa’ti’s ridiculous response, and the very tips of his ears feel like they’re on fire. “And we’re naming it Sonny. I won’t accept anything else.”

Kaj is already filling the pot with soil as Sa’ti approaches, muttering things under his breath as he burrows a little hole for the seed to be popped into. Sa’ti can only pick up bits and pieces from the broken conversation, but what he does hear amuses him to no end.

“Wants to name you Sonny….cliche….like that? We’ll take…and I promise….he’s not always like this.”

“Kaj, are you gossiping about me to our unborn child?”

A deep blush spreads from Kaj’s ears to the base of his cheeks as he nestles the seed with a top layer of soil and chuckles nervously.

“I just wanted to make sure he liked his name.”

“Uh huh. And what does he think?” Sa’ti urges, peering into the pot and raising an eyebrow at the buried seed. Kaj takes a moment to respond, but he’s smiling brightly when he finally replies,

“He thinks its perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kaj is a character from my friend's webcomic called Quench. I cannot post this without linking you to her work, because her comic is wonderful and I want to share it with the world.
> 
> Link to the comic: http://quenchcomic.tumblr.com  
> Link to her blog: http://kahentine.tumblr.com
> 
> And if you're interested in reading more about my OC, Sa'ti, and his race (Aguantia), you can find more info here -
> 
> Sa'ti: http://forthediehards.tumblr.com/post/133656933898/about-sati  
> Aguantia: http://forthediehards.tumblr.com/post/133656090953/about-aguantia


End file.
